The UnwantedFew Team Meets the Smashers!
by imortal333
Summary: First Fanfiction as inspired by people like the Elemental Commander and Game2002. I hope this ends up being as good as i visualize it to be.


The Unwantedfew Team Meets the Smashers

Started on 07/17/11

Hi, this is imortal333 bringing you my first fanfiction! Don't expect this to be too awesome as this is my first attempt at making a piece of fiction, let alone one about the Super Smash Bros series. Thank you, authors such as ElementalCommander and Game2002 among various others who have inspired me too make my own story centering on the SSB universe! (Phew) With that out of the way, I proudly, present my first fanfiction, The Unwantedfew Team meets the Smashers!

….

In an alternate universe, there existed a world where the famous cast of the fabled Super Smash Bros resided, (not always so peacefully…) in a mansion built for them by the two god-like beings known as Master Hand and Crazy Hand in gratitude of freeing the former from the treacherous grip of another god-like being, only more diabolical, named Tabuu. By destroying Tabuu, the newly titled Smashers saved not only their own world, but prevented all worlds imaginable from being sucked into an endless void known only as the Subspace. Every day inside the mansion turned out to be filled with antics, extremely weird randomness, and, of course, contests of strength and skill as the Smashers competed against each other in battle and homerun contests among various other activities. Master Hand and Crazy hand did their best to watch over the house and also alerted the Smashers when a threat to the Mansion, such as leftover remnants of Tabuu's Subspace army appeared, (although cases like these were extremely rare. They faced more of a danger from each other than anything else).

One day however, Master Hand picked up very peculiar waves of energy rippling through dimensional space and time. The energy waves were increasing ever day in strength until even the Smashers were able to feel its presence. It was at this point that Master Hand decided that the waves could not be ignored anymore and the giant appendage called a meeting in the command room in the basement of the mansion.

When all 40 smashers had gathered, the meeting began. Master Hand looked around the room to make sure everyone had gathered. Starting from the left, Samus stood ready for the meeting as Pikachu and Pichu both sat on top of the table in front of her. Next was the adult version of link and his two younger counterparts, young link and toon link, (for easy references, we'll call the adult link by his normal name, young link will be known as young and toon link will be known as toon). They sat next to Zelda and Ganondorf, the latter of two sighed as he had hoped to sit next to Zelda by himself. Further to the right were the two famous Italian plumbers, Mario and Luigi, as well as Yoshi, Peach, Wario and Bowser. Mario's cousin, Dr. Mario was also present. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were passing the time by playing rock, paper, and scissors. Red the Pokémon trainer sat next to Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and Jigglypuff, the balloon Pokémon as well as Mewtwo, the self-proclaimed most powerful Pokémon in the world. Kirby, (who was munching on a bag of chips) sat next to Meta Knight and King Dedede. Marth sat next to Roy and Ike, (the latter two were betting on who could win in a sword fight between Marth and Meta Knight since the two still haven't finished a duel they started long ago). Captain Falcon and Solid Snake sat next to each other, occasionally giving each other glares. Neither of the two liked each other much since they both were competing for the attention of Samus, (who by the way pays no attention to either of them). Sonic the Hedgehog ran in place as he was unable to sit still longer than a minute. Olimer sat next to a group of Pikmin. Fox, Falco, and Wolf were playing bingo out of boredom. Popo and Nana were sitting next to each other, (not like they are ever seen apart anyway). And R.O.B and Mr. Game & Watch were talking to each other about the old days of video gaming.

With everyone assembled, Master was able to begin. "Alright I have called you all here for an important reason issue that I'm sure you are all aware of". Everyone nodded in unison; they were all feeling the power that these waves of energy were giving off. In fact, these waves were sometimes causing the Smashers to spontaneously enter their smash mode! This tended to be a problem as most of the smashers had a final smash capable of causing enormous damage to the mansion. For the last week, the mansion had been burned, smashed, frozen, disintegrated, and just randomly blown to pieces at least every 5 or so hours. Master Hand started again, "Crazy and myself have been investigating and found out that these waves have been emitting from a rip in space and time located directly above the mansion itself! This hole apparently leads to another dimension with a planet called Earth that is very similar to this planet." Then Crazy Hand spoke up, "The place was far more boring than this dimension! There's no sword fighting, no magic no animals with amazing powers and no aliens!"

Master Hand spoke again, "indeed Crazy all of that seems to exist only in movies and video games as far as everyone on that planet is concerned but, moving on, the waves seem to be coming from an house in a residential area that is occupied by 5 teens of which all seem to be emitting the strange power that is making the waves!" everyone was startled by this news but Master Hand wasn't done yet. "One among them seems to be the core source of the energy as he is emitting at least half of the energy by himself! Their names are apparently Imortal333, Doomo99, Talias, AirAce, and Darkmavid, the first of which is the one emitting the most power." Then Fox spoke up, "holds on those don't sound like any normal names. Did they give themselves nicknames or something?" Master Hand turned to Fox and replied, "Apparently so as they themselves have seemed to forgotten their real names. They have also lost their parents as well and they apparently have nowhere else to go so they spend all just live in that one house by themselves." "So wait," Mario asked, "You guys already went down there?" "Indeed" Master Hand replied, "We also left special cameras there so that we would be able to keep an eye on them in case something happens but for the most part, not much is actually going on aside from them seeming to be dangerously ill for no apparent reason." Master Hand paused for a moment as if in thought and then said, "You know, I haven't checked the cameras lately so I'll show you right now." Master Hand snapped his finger and a video screen appeared in the middle of the room. One of the cameras was apparently looking down on the room from the ceiling, showing one the teens sprawled out in the middle of the floor, apparently passed out, with the others gathered around him. One of them started speaking, "Great we get sick, and now Imortal333 is out cold!" "Hell, I feel like I could drop out too Talias" said another one. "Doomo," another one said, "I think he seems to be more in a sleeping state than just passed out…"


End file.
